xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Titans Go
Apart from the Teen Titans Go! squad, there has been over 120 other Titans who have (at one point) participated in the team. Below is a list of all the main Teen Titans characters who have made an appearance in the cartoon. * Robin - He is a teenager and a leader of the team who has a huge crazy crush on his teammate Starfire. His determination to be the best at everything makes him a decent (but mostly annoying and crazy) leader. No powers, but his fighting skills still help out. * Starfire - A teenage alien princess from Tamaran. She is the nice but naive addition to the team. But don't make Starfire mad, she can get pretty violent with her eye beams, starbolts, and such. * Cyborg - His computer-enhanced body gives him an edge over non-cybernetic people, but his laziness kinda nullifies his usefulness in a fight and happens to be Beast Boy's best bud. * Raven - Her half-demon side contributes to her dark personality. Anything that slightly agitates or mocks her is either banished to another dimension or crushed by a giant, demonic black fist. Though she can be dark, she is a sucker for anything Pretty Pretty Pegasus and is known to have a soft spot for her crush and fellow teammate Beast Boy. * Beast Boy - Overall, Beast Boy's lack of interest in actually being a hero is a setback to his job (of being a hero), but he still contributes his animal-changing powers, occasionally at least and maintains his active crush on Raven. He is Cyborg's best friend and also Raven's love interest. * Bumblebee (As of Forest Pirates) - She was the leader of Titans East, and more importantly, Bumblebee can fly like a butterfly and sting like a bee. Hardcore powers right there. * Silkie - The Titans' — especially Starfire's — giant larva pet. He doesn't do much, but the show couldn't be anything without him. * Little Buddies - All of the Teen Titans' pets and friends, ranging from a dancing boom box to a talking stick. They somehow find a way to get this stuff. Titans East * Speedy - Naturally, he's Robin’s arch (or archer, since he's a good archer, as a matter of fact) rival. What does he expect, going on a date with Starfire? * Aqualad - He can move water freely and summon aquatic animals, like his mentor, Aquaman. Also Raven's boyfriend for a short while, but nothing too serious. * Más y Menos - Two identical, really fast brothers who speak a lot of Spanish. Robin fails pathetically in trying to train them to act like him. Former Members * Jayna - Capable of transforming into any animal (but first she's gotta fist bump her brother Zan unfortunately), Jayna temporarily replaces Beast Boy because of his laziness. * George Washington - First President of the U.S.A, as well as one of the temporary leaders of the Teen Titans. He can summon a liberty shield, monument bash, just normal president stuff. * Nibor - Temporarily takes over Robin's job as the team leader because he is the exact opposite of him (which says something about how much the Titans really appreciate Robin...). * Kid Flash - Can defeat villains in about 1.0057 seconds, attract the girls, and out-beat box anyone. The key components to get hated by Robin. * Red Raven- Robin chose her because of her aggressiveness. * Red Starfire - Robin chose her because of her aggressiveness. * Yellow Beast Boy - Human shield. * Green Cyborg - Robin chose him because he acted like a soldier and had great leadership qualities and skills. * Santa Claus - To be added * Tooth Fairy - A creepy woman who collects children's teeth and eats them of course. * Sticky Joe - A local homeless man and a good friend of the Teen Titans. Unofficial Members * Terra - An evil spy who infiltrates the team to steal data. She can levitate and use rocks, convenient for crushing Beast Boy. She has dated Beast Boy for a while but broke up soon after. * Doctor Light - One of the few villains who is able to befriend and join the Titans, but the guys trying to kill him changes his mind about being with them. Oh, and he's able to shoot light beams, too. Employees * Gail - Not too active when it comes to the Titans business, but at one point she confers with Robin to fire Beast Boy from the Titans. * Zan (Formerly) - Because of his super lame power of water transformation, this Wonder Twin gets the honor of being the Titans' receptionist. At least he gets a computer. *Beast Boy was also an employee of the Teen Titans for a short while because of his lack of helping. Even as a receptionist, he continues to slack off, which would be expected anyways. Trivia * All the Titans have died several times throughout this series. To check out the instances they have died, you can go to "List of Death Experiences". * Terra was a Titan in the original series, almost became a Teen Titan, but was banished to another dimension by Raven (three times). * Apparently, all the Teen Titans have their own color(s) that they use throughout the series: ** Robin (yellow/red/black) ** Raven (purple) ** Starfire (pink) ** Beast Boy (green) ** Cyborg (blue) *** But though in the original series, their signature colors were slightly different depending on which character; Robin's was only red, Starfire's was orange and Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy's stayed the same. * Doctor Light was going to become a Teen Titan, but almost instantly after joining he was violently beaten up by the male Titans. (Even though the Teen Titans are consisted of teenagers and kids). This made him quit and swear vengeance. * At the end of the original series, there were 38 official Titans. Besides the original Teen Titans team, there was also Titans East, Titans North, Titans South, and Team Titans. There were also 16 honorary Titans. * All of the Titans like to watch Pretty Pretty Pegasus, especially Raven. * All of the Titans have "Little Buddies" in which they keep with them in the Tower. * Despite being heroes, the Titans, especially Robin, are more inclined to the category "anti-heroes" in this series. Here are the following examples: ** They tortured kids in "Gorilla" and "Artful Dodgers". ** It is possible that the other Titans wish that Starfire will say lies like the rest of the them to prevent them from being captured or anything that is endangers to them. ** They are on Santa's Naughty List. This is seen in the episode "The True Meaning of Christmas ". ** They have a notorious habit of cheating. Such behavior is evident in "Artful Dodgers", "Multiple Trick Pony", "Black Friday" and "Costume Contest". ** In spite of their friendship, they have been seen feuding with another in many episodes and comic issues. ** They have destroyed Apokolips and Stockton. ** As seen in "BL4Z3" and "Forest Pirates", they love behaving like any pillaging pirates. ** They beat up H.I.V.E. Five and other villains (such as Doctor Light and Darkseid) even when the villains themselves aren't participating in criminal activities. * According to many Cartoon Network fans, the Teen Titans and The Kids Next Door share many comparisons. One of them being both sides are youthful and fight against evil. Each member of both teams also bear very similar comparisons. ** Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno) is Robin's KND equivalent as they are both the leaders of their respective teams, they are too vigilante and rarely have time for freedom. They wear face gear to conceal their eyes. ** Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.) is Cyborg's KND equivalent as they are natural jokesters, both love inventing things, and are the biggest members of their respective teams. ** Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban) is Starfire's KND equivalent as they are the sweetest and friendliest members of their respective teams and (if offended) become uncontrollably angry. ** Numbuh 4 (Wallabee "Wally" Beetles) is Beast Boy's KND equivalent as they both rely on their instincts instead of their brains, they are the smallest members of their respective teams, and lack common sense during most situations. ** Numbuh 5 (Abigail Lincoln) is Raven's KND equivalent as they are the most reserved, reasonable and sensible members of their respective teams, They also only take action when necessary.. Category:Groups Category:Law Enforcement